Ashura (Itachi's Epitome)
by kai anbu
Summary: "Kita harus menjaga kedamaian Konoha, apapun caranya". Shisui memilih pengorbanan, Itachi memilih pengkhianatan. Sebenarnya keduanya hanya memilih kebebasan, menjadi diri mereka sendiri... sudut pandang Itachi Uchiha saat malam pembantaian klan Uchiha. (Untuk challenge infantrum "Go away" dari ARaRanCha dan "Ada gelas di FF-ku" dari Hiharadena/UQ).


_Disclaimer:_

_Itachi Uchiha and all characters appear in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own any, nor gain financial advantage from them._

Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab Challenge Infantrum **"Go Away" **dari **ARaRanCha** dengan _promp_t **Kebebasan**, dan **"Ada Gelas di FF-ku**" dari** Hiharadena/UQ,** dengan prompt **_nine cups_**_** reversed**-meskipun secara resmi saya tak pernah mendaftar challenge yang kedua. _

Fandom: Naruto

_Warning: Dark angst, gore, mistypo, canon with slight modification._

* * *

::

**ASHURA**

**(Itachi's Epitome)**

::

* * *

_Buatlah pilihan._

_Adikmu menyaksikan kehancuran klan dan ikut terbunuh; atau kau mencegah kudeta itu terjadi sebelum dimulai._

Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Danzo.

Itachi tahu, ia harus membuat pilihan.

Ikut serta dalam pemberontakan itu, atau mencegahnya sebelum dimulai.

Uchiha dan Sharingan telah terlalu dahaga akan perang dan pertumpahan darah.

Ia sendiri merasakan desiran itu dalam darahnya; sesuatu yang menyala-nyala ketika melempar kunai dan menghunus pedang di tengah medan pertempuran. Ia benar-benar merasa hidup kala berada di tengah-tengah perang; jantung yang berdetak kencang, hujan adrenalin di setiap inci tubuh, mata yang membunuh dan senyum bagai iblis ketika melihat ketakutan di mata lawan-lawannya, ketika ia mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harga diri saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Itu adalah insting paling murni yang dimliki manusia untuk bertahan hidup: insting membunuh atau dibunuh.

Klan Uchiha memilikinya sebagai bahan dasar jiwa mereka. Hasrat yang tampaknya menjadikan setiap Uchiha selalu menjadi ninja terbaik Konoha.

Hasrat yang sekuat tenaga disalurkan melalui misi dan menjalankan tugas; membunuh musuh, lawan, merapalkan ninjutsu terkuat dan bertarung habis-habisan hingga tetes darah terakhir. Hasrat yang hanya bisa dipuaskan melalui peperangan dan konflik.

Bagi Itachi dan Shisui Uchiha, hasrat itu telah secara hebat mereka lampiaskan dengan menjadi anggota Anbu terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Konoha.

Perang membutuhkan kebencian dan dendam sebagai bahan bakunya. Mereka berdua pun merasakan itu dalam hatinya. Semakin lama semakin mendesak, bangkit bersamaan dengan aktifnya bola mata merah Sharingan. Bola mata yang hanya menginginkan pertempuran, yang mengingkari hati nurani mereka berdua yang menginginkan perdamaian.

Itachi dan Shisui pernah mendengar kalau Sharingan yang lebih kuat pernah dibangkitkan oleh Madara Uchiha, leluhurnya, akibat pengorbanan mata adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi, Izuna. Pola itu tampaknya telah konstan, dan makna di balik cerita itu terbaca jelas oleh keduanya.

"Kita bersahabat, mungkin suatu saat akan datang saat dimana kita saling mengorbankan bola mata untuk yang lain," Shisui mengatakannya seperti bercanda, kala mereka berdua menghabiskan suatu sore di pinggiran sungai, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

"Tidak mungkin, Konoha berada dalam keadaan damai." Itachi menjawab hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Baik ia maupun Shisui tahu, kalimat itu tidak benar. Di balik kedamaian Konoha, sesuatu yang bergejolak sedang tumbuh pelan-pelan. Rumor internal diantara keluarga Uchiha bahwa mereka akan mengadakan kudeta terhadap Hokage telah beredar, yang disimpan rapat hanya dalam lingkungan klan.

"Ya, semoga begitu." Shisui mengucapkan ironi yang sama.

Hening sejenak saat itu, agak lama. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sadar hanya berpura-pura. Mereka berdua hanya berusaha melegakan diri masing-masing dengan membuat penyangkalan.

"Kita harus berjanji untuk menjaga tempat ini, apapun yang terjadi," Shisui akhirnya menyerah kepada kenyataan.

_Akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di Konoha, dan pemeran utamanya adalah klan kita._

Ia menatap Itachi, menuntut Itachi mengucapkan ikrar yang sama.

Itachi menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Ya, kita harus menjaga kedamaian Konoha, apapun caranya. "

_Apapun caranya._

Shisui memilih pengorbanan; sedang Itachi memilih pengkhianatan.

Ketika ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha yang ia kagumi, memanggilnya untuk membicarakan rencana kudeta, Itachi merasa dunianya terbalik.

_Kekuatan yang besar seharusnya digunakan untuk menjaga perdamaian, mengapa ayahnya tidak memahami hal itu?_

Ia menyepi, bertanya pada gunung dan bulan, bermeditasi, dan juga berpikir hingga merasa tak waras; mengapa harus ada kudeta?

Ia juga bertanya kepada Shisui dan Shisui juga tak mampu menjawab, kecuali dengan gelengan putus asa. Shisui juga berpikir sama. Ia tak mengerti mengapa. Mereka tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi.

Keduanya telah menjadi bagian dari klan itu.

Ikatan darah selalu lebih kental dari air.

Kebencian, dendam, keinginan untuk berkonflik, hasrat itu memang ada disana. Tak dapat dipungkiri, tak dapat diingkari.

Itachi dan Shisui telah berhasil menaklukkannya, tetapi insting itu telah menguasai dalam bentuk yang lain, dalam jiwa anggota keluaga yang lain. Kebencian diam-diam; yang merembes keluar, mengakar kuat dalam hati anggota klan yang lain; lalu dibangkitkan oleh Fugaku Uchiha, ayahnya sendiri.

"Ini karma," getir, Shisui memvonis kenyataan.

"Madara menginginkan peperangan, tetapi anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain menginginkan perdamaian. Ia ditentang oleh semua anggota klan yang saat itu menginginkan perdamaian."

"Yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebaliknya." Lanjut Itachi, menangkap maksud Shisui.

"Sekarang, seluruh anggota klan menginginkan peperangan, kecuali kita berdua."

_Kecuali kita berdua, yang terpenjara oleh nasib. Tidak menginginkan peperangan ini; tetapi terjebak dalam lingkaran setan ini tanpa bisa menghindarinya._

"Kita harus menjaga kedamaian Konoha, apapun caranya!"

_Apapun caranya._

Shisui memilih pengorbanan; sedang Itachi memilih pengkhianatan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Hokage." Itachi telah memutuskan.

"Kau akan menjadi agen ganda?" Shisui tampak tak setuju.

"Aku bisa bermain peran. Jangan khawatir."

Tetapi Itachi _berbohong_.

Ia bukan bermain peran, Itachi hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya sendiri. Ia hanya jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Menjadi seorang penjaga perdamaian di balik peran yang tampak hina; sebagai agen ganda. Sebagai penghianat.

Ketika malam itu ia melepas topeng Anbu-nya di depan dewan desa untuk melaporkan rencana kudeta itu, sebenarnya ia melepas topengnya sendiri. Ketika ia berbicara mengungkapkan rencana Fugaku, sebenarnya ia berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa bebas.

Hidupnya menjadi dalam bahaya, namun ia merasa lega. Ia menjadi pengkhianat hina, namun ia tak keberatan dengannya. Personanya sebagai Uchiha yang hebat bertempur, ia tanggalkan dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Di balik topeng itu, di balik mata itu, di balik semua kebesaran nama Uchiha, ia hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa yang hidup dalam damai. Ia tak ingin lahir sebagai seorang Uchiha, apalagi sebagai seorang _prodigy_; semua atribut itu telah membuatnya penat. Hanya Shisui yang mengerti.

Maka itu, di balik penghianatannya terhadap klan, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri.

_Kebebasan..._

Yang ternyata harus dibayarnya sangat mahal.

Shisui ikut serta membayar kebebasan Itachi dengan menggadaikan bola matanya-dan juga nyawanya.

"Aku mencoba melawan Danzo untuk mencegah kudeta itu, tetapi aku kalah," Shisui bertemu dengannya di tepi sungai, dengan satu kelopak mata terpejam yang berdarah. Tubuhnya tampak terluka parah, tetapi Shisui menutupi rasa sakitnya di depan sahabatnya.

"Ia mengambil satu bola mataku." Anehnya, senyumnya tersungging; seolah ia senang dengan hilangnya satu bola mata terkutuk itu.

Itachi merasa ini akan menjadi pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Shisui.

"Selanjutnya, kuserahkan padamu, Itachi."

Pemandangan dimana Shisui memasukkan jarinya ke dalam kelopak matanya sendiri, mengambil bola matanya yang lain, adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihat Itachi.

Shisui memberikannya kepada Itachi, dengan kepercayaan penuh.

_Kita harus menjaga kedamaian di Konoha, dengan cara apapun._

_Caraku adalah pengorbanan._

Itachi menerima bola mata itu, meskipun hatinya menjerit tak rela, bibirnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia tak kuasa menolak.

"Shisui," hanya kata itu yang terucap. Lidahnya kelu.

_Kau sahabatku. Kau sangat memahamiku... inikah jalan yang kaupilih?_

Ia tahu, yang tersisa bagi seorang Uchiha yang telah kehilangan kedua matanya hanyalah kematian.

"Aku akan pulang. Maaf, kau harus menghadapinya sendirian, Itachi,"

_Pulang? Pulang ke mana?_

Itachi terdiam. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia tak mampu melangkah atau bergerak mencegah Shisui yang memberikan senyum terakhirnya sebelum berlalu pergi. Telapak tangannya terasa lengket karena bola mata berlumuran darah yang digenggamnya.

Shisui melangkah terseok di pinggiran sungai, dan menghilang disana.

Itachi berdiri mematung, bahunya bergetar karena menangis.

Kepedihan ini takkan dipahami oleh siapa pun.

Ini memang karma yang harus ditanggungnya sendiri.

Hanya ia sendiri yang tersisa, dan Shisui telah percaya padanya.

Itachi berjanji ini akan menjadi satu-satunya Mangekyo Sharingan yang terakhir.

Yang terakhir.

_Buatlah pilihan._

_Adikmu menyaksikan kehancuran klan dan ikut terbunuh; atau kau mencegah kudeta itu terjadi._

Itachi menatap patung serupa wujud Ashura, sang Dewa Perang. Wujud itu memiliki banyak muka dan banyak tangan yang memegang senjata. Satu muka berwajah iblis, melambangkan kebengisan perang. Satu muka brwajah menangis, untuk menghormati kematian para prajurit dan martir yang pemberani, sedang satu muka yang lain tertawa, menikmati kekejaman dan penghancuran total.

Tak perlu ia menguatkan hatinya untuk memulai pembantaian itu; ia telah memutuskan demikian. Ia telah memilih jalan itu.

_Kita harus menjaga kedamaian Konoha, apapun caranya._

_Apapun caranya._

Shisui memilih berkorban, Itachi memilih berkhianat.

Bukan,... keduanya hanya memilih untuk bebas.

Itachi hanya memilih kebebasan sebagai tujuan tertingginya.

Sesederhana itu.

Itachi menatap gerbang menuju kompleks rumah klan Uchiha dari kejauhan. Di belakangnya, sinar bulan purnama menerangi sosoknya. Malam yang indah untuk pembantaian. Ia merasa seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan sayap serupa pedang dan kunai, yang telah ia tajamkan dan dibubuhi racun. Memastikan para korbannya akan mati dengan cepat tanpa perlawanan.

Itachi tak ingin melewati gerbang itu. Gerbang itu adalah hadiah dari Tobirama, Hokage kedua di masa lalu. Ia memberikan lahan khusus untuk klan Uchiha di pinggiran Konoha, agar tinggal bersama-sama dalam satu kompleks. Itu bisa disebut kehormatan, dan bisa juga disebut penghinaan. Klan itu telah memilih persepsi yang kedua: ini adalah karantina, pembatasan ruang gerak, tindakan isolasi terhadap Uchiha, dan agar lebih mudah diawasi.

Sepertinya, Tobirama tahu. Seperti Shisui tahu, dan Itachi tahu.

Uchiha takkan betah hidup damai lama-lama.

_Aku sendiri yang akan mengakhirinya._

Itachi memulainya dari rumah paling depan. Ia masuk dari atap. Ketika penghuni rumah yang bersiap tidur menyadari penyusup, pedang sudah menusuk jantungnya. Istrinya tak sempat menjerit ketika lehernya digorok. Ia melangkah tenang ke kamar yang lain. Anggota keluarga yang lain ia bunuh di tempat tidur.

Rumah Shisui yang berikutnya. Kagami Uchiha, ayah Shisui yang renta, menarik pedang yang ia letakkan di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Itachi telah menghabisi istrinya lebih dulu. Itachi tahu ia akan menang mudah melawan Kagami. Kagami melangkah, menusuk. Itachi berkelit dan menebas perutnya.

"Shisui... kau membunuhnya atau ia memberikan matanya kepadamu?" Kagami bertanya sebelum mati.

"Ia serahkan matanya kepadaku,"

Kagami tersenyum bangga. Ia tak melawan ketika Itachi menusuk jantungnya. Tubuhnya bersandar di tembok, mati dengan tangan memegang pedang.

Kagami mungkin ingin mati dengan berani. Dan telah Itachi berikan kematian terhormat kepada orang tua itu.

Menuju rumah-rumah berikutnya, Itachi menyelesaikannya tanpa jeda.

Mereka bisa berlari dan berteriak, tetapi kunai yang dilempar Itachi selalu lebih cepat.

Mereka bisa menyembah, menangis memohon, Itachi hanya mengasihani dengan memberikan kematian instan.

Kalaupun ada yang melawan, Itachi menyelesaikannya dalam hitungan detik.

Pedangnya telah basah oleh darah klannya sendiri. Tangannya telah lengket dengan lumuran darah yang sama di urat nadinya.

_Tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal._

Ia menyisakan rumahnya sendiri yang terakhir.

Fugaku pasti telah mencium bau darah ini.

Ayah dan Ibunya telah menunggu di kamar. Berdiri menyambutnya, seperti telah siap menghadapi kematian.

Fugaku tahu, kalaupun bertempur, ia takkan menang. Kalaupun mempertahankan rencana kudeta itu, takkan ada yang memberikan bantuan. Pedang Itachi yang berlumuran darah telah memberitahukannya; anak lelaki sulungnya telah menjadi pembantai klan.

"Inikah jalan ninjamu?" Fugaku bertanya dalam keheningan.

"Ya." Jawab Itachi mantap.

Ia telah bersiap seandainya Fugaku melawan.

Tetapi hanya kesenyapan melingkupi ruangan itu.

"Kau membuatku bangga,"

Kata-kata ayahnya terdengar seperti halilintar.

"Ayah.." air matanya mulai menetes, tak terbendung.

Berusaha keras Itachi tak membanjiri kepalanya dengan ingatan kasih sayang Ayah Ibunya yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil, hingga saat ini menghunus pedang di depan keduanya...

Mikoto, ibunya, mendekatinya perlahan.

"Jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang," Fugaku berkata. Ia berdiri di belakang Mikoto. Tangannya meraih ujung pedang Itachi, menusukkannnya pelan ke perut istrinya sendiri.

Mikoto, wanita anggun itu, hanya mengerang pelan. Ia berusaha tak terlihat kesakitan, justru tersenyum.

"Jagalah Sasuke," ia berbisik, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tergeletak di depan Fugaku.

Fugaku menatap Itachi lurus.

"Jalan kita memang berbeda," Fugaku mendekat, menampar pelan pipi putra sulungnya "...kau selalu membuatku bangga..." Darah dan airmata Itachi bercampur disana. Lalu ia merobek perutnya sendiri. Jatuh berlutut, memeluk istrinya.

Kasih dari ayah ibunya yang terakhir kali adalah melakukan harakiri. Menghindarkan Itachi dari dosa laknat.

Itachi mengerang dalam diam.

Airmatanya terus belinang, kenangan-kenangan akan kebahagiaan di rumah itu terus berdatangan dalam pikirannya, seolah mengutuknya, mengejeknya, dan menghujaminya dengan rasa pedih yang takkan bisa dipahami siapapun.

_Ayah, ibu... maafkan aku. _

_Aku harus mengakhiri kutukan klan kita. _

Itachi tahu, keputusannya takkan dipahami siapapun. Ternyata dalam kesepiannnya itu, Mikoto dan Fugaku masih dapat memahaminya. Tetapi Fugaku telah memilih jalan yang berbeda. Fugaku pun, mungkin adalah sosok yang sama dengan Itachi. Fugaku hanya membebaskan dirinya sendiri, ia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri, seorang pemimpin klan yang bertindak atas nama klannya yang menginginkan peperangan.

Airmata yang terakhir kali, Itachi persembahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Ia nikmati momen itu seolah itu adalah saat terakhirnya hidup sebagai manusia.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu depan. Sasuke telah pulang. Merenggutnya kembali ke kenyataan.

Itachi berusaha keras tangisnya tak terdengar.

Ia mendengar langkah Sasuke yang berderap semakin dekat.

Dihapusnya air matanya, teringat pesan ibunya.

_Jagalah Sasuke._

Sasuke tak boleh mengenal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke juga tak boleh membenci Konoha.

Kebencian adiknya harus diarahkan, Sharingan itu harus disibukkan.

"Ayah, ibu..?" PIntu berderit pelan ketika Sasuke muncul di ruangan.

Itachi tak menghindar ketika Sasuke melihat kakaknya sendiri, berdiri tegak di depan mayat Ayah Ibu mereka, berlumuran darah.

_Bencilah padaku, adikku. _

"Kakak?"

Bola matanya membesar, tak percaya.

_Bencilah padaku sedalam-dalamnya,_ a_gar kau menjadi kuat._

Wajah Itachi sedingin es, menatap kejam, tersenyum iblis.

_Agar kau menjadi kuat hanya untuk membalas dendam padaku seorang._

"Bencilah padaku, adikku," Ia mengatakannya penuh kebencian.

_Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu dari kutukah darah klan kita yang memusuhi Konoha._

Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata merana. Penghianatan total, ia dapatkan dari sosok kakak yang dikaguminya.

"Kenapa..?"

Ada kepuasan bagi Itachi disana.

"Misi,"

_Kejarlah aku._

_Hanya kau, yang kuijinkan menghukumku untuk dosa ini, Sasuke._

_..._

_... selamat tinggal..._

_..._

Ia melangkah. Menghantamkan tinjunya, telak ke ulu hati Sasuke.

Sasuke tergeletak tanpa terluka, terkecuali hatinya yang hancur lebur dalam kepedihan.

Tak tersisa dendam kesumat apapun selain dendam kepada kakak yang pernah disayanginya begitu dalam...

_Tujuanku adalah membunuh seorang pria..._

Itachi melangkahi tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak.

Ia pergi melewati gerbang hadiah Tobirama, tanpa menoleh. Ia menatap tebing berukir keempat Hokage di kejauhan. Seolah melaporkan bahwa misinya telah selesai. Hashirama mengorbankan sahabatnya, Madara; Tobirama mengorbankan dirinya dibenci oleh Uchiha; Minato mengorbankan nyawanya dan istrinya untuk Konoha.

_Aku? _

_Aku mengorbankan klanku sendiri. _

_Jalanku adalah menjadi penghianat._

_Kami-sama, kalaulah ada orang yang bisa membunuhku, itu haruslah adikku._

_Kalaulah ada yang membangun kembali Uchiha dari awal, itu haruslah Sasuke. _

_Klan ini akan membuka lembarannya yang baru bersamanya. _

Itachi terus melangkah. Ia langsung menemui Hokage ketiga malam itu juga, melaporkan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

_Danzo? Biarlah ia sendiri mengetahuinya besok._

Hiruzen sang Hokage, menatapnya dengan mata nanar tak percaya.

"Itachi Uchiha, kau telah membunuh keluargamu sendiri!" Rasa jijik, benci, dan tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Untuk kedamaian Konoha."

Kalimat itu menghancurkan hati Hiruzen.

_Untuk kedamaian Konoha, inikah harga yang harus dibayar? Menjadikan seorang anak muda sebagai pembantai klan?_

Ditatapnya ekspresi dingin pada wajah Itachi, yang pipinya sedikit terciprat darah. Wajah Itachi sedingin es. Ia mencari-cari sisa-sisa kepedihan dan penyesalan di mata Itachi.

Tidak ada, hanya kekosongan yang mutlak.

Hiruzen merasa ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan manusia.

Ia sedang berhadapan dengan Ashura, Sang Dewa Perang.

_Tujuan menghalalkan cara._

"Itachi,... " Suaranya bergetar.

"Apakah kau manusia..?"

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bola mata Itachi yang kelam.

"Jagalah Sasuke," ia berbisik, menunduk dalam-dalam.

Hiruzen terperangah. Sepenggal kalimat itu cukup membuktikan kalau Itachi, dengan kekejamannya yang diluar nalar, masih memiliki hati.

Setidaknya, mungkin hanya itu yang tersisa.

"Jagalah adikku. Jangan sampai ia mengetahui hal ini,"

Hiruzen termenung sedih.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki sebagai mata-mata Konoha." Jawab Itachi.

Hiruzen kembali tertegun.

Apakah ia sedang berhadapan dengan Dewa Perang, atau malaikat pelindung?

"Apakah kau akan kembali...?" kalimat Hiruzen menggantung. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Semua pintu itu telah tertutup bagi Itachi. Itachi sendiri yang telah menutupnya dari luar. Menguncinya rapat.

"Tidak."

Hiruzen menunduk, perasaan yang berat menghimpit dadanya.

"Aku akan menjaga adikmu dengan nyawaku." Janjinya.

Hening sejenak.

"Itachi," Hiruzen ingin mengatakan satu hal terakhir sebagai penghormatan. Ia tak mungkin bisa memberikan imbalan yang pantas kepada Itachi sebagai Hokage, kecuali menyimpan rahasia ini tetap terjaga. Namun, ia ingin memberikan sebuah pujian... yang bahkan tak pantas dilontarkan dalam situasi ini. Pujian macam apa yang pantas untuk seorang pemuda yang menghabisi seluruh kerabatnya sendiri ..?

"Kau memang... sudah tak pantas disini." katanya.

Itachi mengangkat mukanya. Matanya tampak tak paham.

"Kau sudah melampaui apa yang kusebut dengan Shinobi," Hiruzen menatapnya arif, juga ada rasa iri membuncah disana. Itachi Uchiha, pemuda yang berlutut di depannya; bukan hanya kejam; ia adalah shinobi paling setia, yang keberaniannya bahkan yang tak mampu dijangkaunya sebagai seorang Hokage.

"Kau sudah bukan manusia. Kau telah berkorban untuk sesuatu _melampaui batas pengorbanan_ yang bisa dilakukan manusia".

_Kau adalah dewa._

_Dewa Perang Ashura yang melindungi Konoha dari balik kegelapan._

Itachi hanya tersenyum dengan matanya, menatap Hokage yang bijak itu.

_Shisui, masih ada yang memahami kita._

_Konoha aman di tangan yang tepat. _

Ia menghormat, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terimakasih,"

Hiruzen berlalu.

Itachi berlalu menuju markas Akatsuki, tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

_Menuju kebebasan..._

Nama besar klannya telah berganti dengan jubah langit merah darah milik Akatsuki. Kenangannya bersama Shisui berganti dengan hari-hari kegilaan bersama rekannya yang baru, Kisame Hoshigaki, yang berbagi cerita yang sama; sesama penghianat klan.

Ditatapnya _hitai arate_ Konoha berlambangkan daun miliknya.

Ia gores dengan kunai, tepat di tengahnya.

Ia ikatkan di kepala.

Ia memang tak berniat kembali.

Ia memang tak berharap Sasuke akan memaafkannya.

_Shisui, kutepati janjiku menjaga kedamaian Konoha._

_Meskipun aku rela tidak berada di dalamnya._

**OWARI**

* * *

note from Author:

this is the hardest fic I've ever written, it made me headache but I cannot stop the flow. In the middle I edited, I felt stress, nearly crying.

Okay, this fic is the point. I have to back to my own life, dealing with my schedule, boring literatures and so on. This is not a goodbye, but perhaps... from now on, I will put writing more seriously. Not only as a catharsis to my stress, but also I will pay more attention to details. My insanity, well, it remains there, but already untamed and controlled.

ARaRanCha, this is dedicated for your challenge "Go Away", and to Hiharadena, this also for your challenge "Cups", with prompt "Nine cups reversed" (I do hope the meaning of this story reflect the prompt as well). Perhaps this is too dark for both of you, however... I do hope you like it!

Appreciate with your review and flame, at least, tell me which part you like... that will be a very useful feedback.


End file.
